beyond_the_bounds_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 6: The Secret Origin of Judecca
"Everything in Judecca was made here in this place! But why’s everyone frozen?!" Admin's Words Continuing the exploration! As I've mentioned in the 'Walkthroughs' page, do use these walkthroughs when you're really stuck, and tried everything you've thought of doing. That way, you truly get the most out of the game! And so the story progresses... Platform * Tap on the blue jewel. * Pick up the oil cask and the oil brush. * Head down (stairs on the right). Platform Basement * Pick up the metal pole and the robot hand with a pan. * Put some oil from the Oil Cask onto the stick. * Then brush it. * Combine the robot hand and the Iron Stick. * Head back up. Platform * Select the Robot-Hand Stick Holding a Pan and use it on the robot closest to the red train tracks. * Have Nene shake the tower of robots trapping Amalgam. * Retrieve Amalgam by tapping on it, or the robot holding the pan. * Go down into the basement and through the doorway next to the broken screen. Manufacturing Plant * Pick up the camera on the left, then continue on ahead. Control Room Entrance * Examine the shield. Platform * Talk to Phip behind the train doors. * Go inside. Engine Room Well thanks, useless gang... * Choose '4994'. * Select 'Reinforcement'. Platform * Pull the red lever beside the train. * Go into the train. Manufacturing Plant * Go back one room into the Platform Basement. * Use the camera to try to take a photo of the drill, then take the yellow chip that Amalgam ejected from the screen. * Go back to the train in the Manufacturing Plant and insert the QR Code Chip into the controls in front of the screen. * Go outside and tap on the makeshift antenna. * Combine the Hologram Camera with the Robot-Hand Stick, ''then use it to take a photo of the antenna on the ceiling. * Go closer to the machine on the left. Control Panel * Put ''Amalgam and the camera with the antenna image into the respective slots. * Once the Antenna is made, take back Amalgam and the Hologram Camera. Manufacturing Plant * Replace the makeshift antenna with the new Antenna. * Go back into the train and insert the chip again. * Take a photo of the drill. * As with the antenna, place Amalgam and the camera with the drill image into the machine. * Go back to the Platform and take a photo of the red lever, then make it as with the antenna and drill. * Head to the Control Room Entrance and put the lever into place, then pull it to change the tracks. * Return to the Manufacturing Plant. Central Control Room * Take the items from the supply box. * Combine the Rope and Gunpowder. * Return to the Platform Basement and take a photo of the hook on the screen with the Hologram Camera. ''As you've probably guessed, we're making it. * After repeating that process in the Manufacturing Plant, combine the ''Hook with the rope and gunpowder, go back to the Central Control Room and hang the Hook with Gunpowder from the steel bolt on the ceiling. * Light the rope with the Match. And that's it! How gallant of Nene. See you next episode! = Category:Walkthrough